Recent outbreaks of critically dangerous and acute infectious diseases have demonstrated how rapidly diseases can be spread before health authorities and other governmental agencies are able to identify and establish an outbreak state. Once an outbreak has occurred, containment becomes a priority and typically involves tracking the infected individuals back to the source.
As illustrated by the SARS outbreak, identifying individuals who have been exposed to the infectious virus or disease and then tracking the exposure of these individuals become the critical criteria in containing the further spread of the disease.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and procedures for tracking and delimiting movement of people and equipment in a defined environment in order to quickly contain infectious diseases.